The Storm
by doggettandscully
Summary: A storm leaves the Agent's marooned on an island....


The Storm  
  
SMITHY GRAND PORT  
  
"Agent Doggett load those suitcases" Skinner ordered from the front seat of the car,   
Doggett was puzzled due to the fact they had just that second pulled up, how could he expect him   
to do the task straight away?  
Doggett had gone into work thinking it would be like any other day only there had been plans  
made behind his back, a case had come up involving him travelling on a boat and that was  
something he had hoped he would never have to do again. The worst part came when Doggett had been  
selected to drive it being as he had all the neccessary qualifications and he was also in the  
marines in his earlier years. The fact of the matter was he didn't want to, memories came back   
from the case several months ago when himself and Scully had gone to investigate a case, their   
boat got trapped in a storm and they had been marooned on a strange island leaving them fearing   
for their lives.   
"Are you listening to me you nincompoop?" Skinner asked, Doggett quickly opened the car door and   
stepped out, followed by Willmore. He had a quick look toward their boat,  
"It's like the scene in Titanic" He said out loud "When Rose stepped out of the car and looked at   
the boat"   
"What?" Willmore asked with surprise  
"Erm nothing" Doggett said as a sudden feeling of embarrassment swept over him, he hadn't   
realised he was saying his thoughts out loud. Willmore looked at Doggett in a strange manner.   
The port looked so much like the one in Titanic, the weather conditions matched and Doggett could   
just imagine Jack and Rose standing on the port deck waiting to board the ocean liner.  
"AGENT DOGGETT!" Skinner yelled, Doggett huffed and span around to see him mid-climing from  
the car, he stood up right,"I think you forgot something"  
Doggett followed the direction Skinner's finger was pointing to, to the boot of the car where a  
heap of suitcases awaited him to place them on board their boat.   
Great, he thought as he plodded over to open the boot, why did he have to be the one to load  
the luggage on to the boat? Then it occurred to him, the boat. How could he possibly board it?   
He was absolutely terrified,  
"Agent Doggett" Skinner said walking over "I hope you're planning where those suit cases are  
going"  
"Yes sir" Doggett mumbled  
"I also want to make it clear that you had better take extra care when I'm on board this boat"  
Skinner ordered with rage  
"Yes sir"   
"Well get going boy" Skinner yelled, Doggett felt like he was back in the marines as he yanked  
the door to the boot open. A messy arrangement of cases greeted him, Scully had gone to the  
liberty of packing almost everything she owned. He grabbed a big pink suitcase and lobbed it  
out of the car before making his way to the boat.  
He approached the small ladder leading up onto the deck with fear and suddenly realised he was  
incredibly hot, was he burning up? He was sure his heart was pounding, almost out of his  
chest and as he got closer and closer he found that he had lost all control of his movements.   
His little workshoes took his feet travelling up the ladder as if floating on a cloud, his arse   
began to twinge and little farts bursted out randomnly leaving Skinner with an angered expression.   
As he reached the destination on the boat deck he found his little workshoes had stopped as if   
frozen in position, fear took over his mind and body as he glared at the familiar surroundings.  
He had never been so scared in all his life, could he bring himself to actually drive the thing?  
Then it hit him, not only did he have to board it but he actually had to take control of it.   
With that thought in his mind a large rough trump pumped out from his butt, a bizarre twist of   
events allowed Skinner to be standing directly behind on the ground, his head at almost the  
same level as Doggett's arse. Unbeknown to Doggett the fart came out and blew into Skinner's   
unsuspecting face.  
Skinner couldn't accept the large noise in his face, Doggett's arse concealed in a pair of  
black suit trousers seemed almost irrisistable to give a hefty kick.  
"GGRRRRRR" Skinner yelled, he reached his foot up and booted Doggett's arse with all his  
force, Doggett suddenly found himself travelling across the deck with speed accompanied with a   
pain in his arse,  
"Aaah!" He screamed with shock as to the weird incident. The suitcase he was holding flew up in  
the air and come back down landing on his back with a thud.   
"Argh!" He bellowed with pain unable to believe what had just happened, had he somehow slipped?  
The whole scene was like that of a slapstick comedy film only not funny.   
"Get up!" Skinner ordered "How dare you be so rude!"   
Doggett sat up in time to see Skinner's head peeping over the edge of the boat, he guessed he was   
half way up the ladder, at that moment the recent events became clear. Skinner had caused him  
to fly across the deck, but why? In anger Doggett found he could have ran over and pushed Skinner  
overboard but he managed to contain himself.  
LATER  
Willmore managed to get some of the suitcases on board. he looked over at Scully who   
seemed to be staring at him with a loving glance and a glint in her eye. at first he looked   
behind him just incase she was possibly looking at somebody else, the only thing behind was the   
terrible sight of Doggett's arse poking in the air while he was sorting through some luggage.  
Could Scully be staring at Doggett's arse? Willmore wondered for a while but was amazed to see  
she had gone when he looked back,   
"Fucking shit" Doggett mumbled, Willmore turned his attention to Doggett to see he was having  
some trouble closing a crammed-to-the-brim suitcase. He guessed one of Scully's had somehow  
came open.  
Scully rushed down the steps that lead her to the little room below deck, she had never  
felt so embarrassed in her whole life. Willmore had seen her staring at him! She hadn't  
realised until it was too late and rushed off with speed, she felt almost like crying. Did he  
now know of her crush? Had her little secret been revealed? She found a mountain of questions  
suddenly enter her mind as a tragic expression fulfilled her face. In all the commotion she  
hadn't noticed Skinner prepairing some equipment by the radio,  
"Agent Scully?" He said noting the look on her face resembling that of someone who had just  
been told they are going to die, "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh Sir" She said with surprise to see the bald man, "Er no, I was just thinking" She lied.  
"Oh well, go and tell agent Doggett to get his butt down here"  
With that the sounds of little feet thumping down the small wooden stairs fulfilled the room  
before a vision of Doggett's face peered down at the two agents,  
"Scully you had better sort out your suitcase" He said stressfully holding his finger, it  
became apparent he had injured it somehow.  
"Agent Doggett we had better leave as soon as possible" Skinner ordered, "I've just been informed  
that theres a storm brewing"  
"A...a...storm?" Doggett cacked, "Shouldn't we wait for it to pass over?"  
"No we have time to get to Jafacaik island" He bellowed. Doggett felt his heart begin to race   
with fear and a shaking notion took control of his body, with that another fart dispersed from   
his little arse at full throttle,  
"And I suggest you sort your wind problem out!" Skinner yelled with rage.  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
Scully, Doggett, Skinner and Willmore had been travelling on the boat for what seemed  
like a week. Scully wondered how Mr and Mrs Lippztik could live on the tiny island all by  
themselves, just them in a house with not one other person surrounding them. Her thoughts  
travelled to Willmore, she could just imagine how wonderful life would be with him living on a  
small island with no interruptions from anyone.  
"Scully" His dreamy voice sounded from behind, she spun around to see him standing holding  
out a sandwich, "Lunch" He smiled.  
Doggett steered the boat from inside the small cabin looking out to sea, he could see Scully  
and Willmore standing on deck at the front of the boat partaking in some lunch. The vision  
instantly reminded him of his favourite part in Titanic when Jack and Rose are at the front  
of the boat and she says, 'I'm flying Jack'. He smiled at the scene and was instantly brought  
out of his happy thoughts when Skinner's hand intruded his view as it snatched a map from a  
small shelve above his head,  
"Surely we should be there now" he grumbled, "That storm's gonna come over soon"  
Doggett suddenly began to cack once more, could he face a storm? What if they were all to drown?  
He took a big greedy bite from his sandwich as if to somehow calm his nerves.  
"Goddamn maps, I've never understood them" Skinnner grumbled as he struggled to unfold the  
large water proof map.  
"Hey whats that over there?" Doggett questioned as he pointed to a strange object in the  
distance. An iceberg? He thought and again began to cack, were they going to go down like the  
Titanic? Were all the simularities to the movie some kind of sign of what was about to  
happen to them?  
"It's the island you idiot" Skinner grumbled, "And about time too"  
Scully tossed her last suitcase over the edge of the boat where it landed neatly on  
the ground. She then climbed down the little ladder where she greeted the other agents.   
The island was tiny, not even a mile long and the Lippztik household sat right in the centre  
with absolutely nothing else on the island except trees and fields.  
"Ah, a whole two days in such a beutiful place" She sighed with happiness  
"Just so long as you remember that we are here to work agent Scully, this isn't a vacation"  
Skinner grumbled, "Come on we'll make our way to the house. Agent Doggett you can tie up the  
boat" Skinner ordered.  
"What? Why me?"  
"Because I said so"  
Doggett huffed like a spoilt brat,  
"Oh and can you carry these two up for me when you come?" Scully asked as she placed two  
hefty suitcases by his feet.  
"Sure why not? Thats all I'm here for" He said with bitchiness.  
He watched as the three agents dissapeared behind some trees to begin their journey up to the  
house. Why was he the one who had to do everything? How come Skinner never picked on Scully or  
Willmore?  
He slumped to the floor to take a rest, he glanced up at the sky to see a selection of huge  
black clouds making their way over toward them.   
"Great" He sighed, "Just what I need" At that moment he suddenly remembered the two doughnuts  
he had packed for the journey. He found himself speedily reaching into his satchell where he  
produced the two-pack and got stuck in.  
Doggett stuffed the last piece of doughnut into his mouth and smiled with contentment,  
he really needed that sugar fix. It suddenly dawned on him that he was there for a reason,  
why had they all gone and left him?   
"The suitcases" He muttered to himself, thats what it was, Scully had asked him to take her  
cases for her.  
He quickly jumped up to his feet and grabbed the cases before heading up to the house.  
  
AT THE HOUSE  
Doggett pushed the door open and dragged the hefty cases into the hallway of the house.  
He stopped to take a few breaths before closing the door and dashing off to find the occupants  
of the house and the other agents,  
"Hello?" He called  
"In here" Skinner's voice called sounding angry and upset. Doggett followed the voice into the  
livingroom at the end of the hall,  
"Hello, agent John Dog-" He wondered in to find the three agents sitting around lonesome, "er  
wheres Mr and Mrs Lippztik?" He asked noting the tragic look on each face.  
Scully held out a piece of paper,  
"What is it?" Doggett asked as he rushed over to take it.  
"Dear Jimmy" He read aloud, "I've decided that enough is enough and I have to go away. I shall  
never be returning to this house, Jenny" He placed the creased paper on a small desk to one side.  
"So wheres Jimmy Lippztik?" He asked  
"Gone" Willmore sighed  
"Gone? Where?"  
"He knew we were coming today so he left us a note" he replied as he handed him another piece  
of paper. Doggett snatched the paper,  
"Dear FBI agents visiting the island, I'm sorry to break the news to you but I have moved on  
along with my wife. You can stay as long as you need, Jimmy Lippztik"  
He placed the letter along with the other on the small desk.  
"So what now?"  
"Well I suggest we get going" Skinner decided as he jumped up from his chair,   
"No..I don't think we should take any chances sir" Doggett cacked, "Can't you call someone  
or something?"  
"Our phones are out of range on the island" Scully said sadly. She had so been looking forward  
to the small holiday.  
"Well surely theres a landline?"  
"Nope" Willmore said, "But I do agree with Skinner, we should go to the boat"  
"But...but..."  
"But nothing agent Doggett, the longer you stand around, the longer it will take" Skinner  
bellowed as he stormed over to the door.  
"But you can't possibly be thinking of going back during the storm?" He cacked  
"What?" Skinner asked, "Do you believe me to be stupid agent Doggett? Do you think I am some  
kind of fool?"  
"Er...no"  
"Good because I meant we should use the radio on the boat to notify the bureau of recents events"  
Doggett took a deep breath and sighed with relief.  
The four agents rushed as fast as they could to the boat, they pushed through the trees   
and out to the shore,  
"Hey good job I packed myself some food" Doggett said, "This is bad enough but being stranded  
here with no food, well that is something I can't comprehend right now"  
"OH MY GOD!" Skinner shouted almost deafening every agent, he glared out at the sea with  
immense rage, "AGENT DOGGETT!"  
Doggett struggled through the trees to greet Skinner at the shore, he followed his angry glare  
to see the boat half way out in the ocean sailing away.  
"The boat!" Scully squealed.  
Doggett stood unable to accept the situation, he now remembered what it was they had wanted  
him to do when he sat and stuffed his doughnuts by the shore. They had asked him to secure the  
boat to prevent such an event from unfolding.  
"AGENT DOGGETT!" Skinner bellowed  
"Er...I can explain...I...I-" Skinner grabbed ahold of Doggett's throat and began to shake his  
hands as if in some way to strangle him,  
"Sc...sc..Scully...helllllp!" Doggett screetched like a baby.  
Scully watched as Doggett's face turned a bright shade of blue, for one second she actually  
wanted Skinner to succeed in his mission but managed to dash over and drag the crazed man away.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO STUPID!" Skinner squealed as Scully pulled him away from  
Doggett's territorial bubble.  
"Okay okay everyone calm down" Willmore ordered, "We need cool heads and thinking minds to deal   
with the situation"  
Scully loved the way he always took control of things and said all the right words.  
"We need to decide what we should do" He said as he held his arms up as if to get their   
attention.  
"Now we have no boat at all, we can't get signals on our phones and their are no landlines  
on the island. Mr and Mrs Lippztik must have had somekind of contact with the outside world,  
how else did they contact us?" He asked. Each agent had to agree with him, especially Scully,  
"Now I think we should go back to the house and look for some kind of communication"  
"Good thinking agent Willmore" Skinner said as he pushed passed Doggett giving him a hefty  
push with his shoulder on his way through.  
"Ouch" Doggett grumbled.  
The agents searched the house high and low but none of them had managed to come across  
any form of communication so far.  
Doggett opened the door to the basement and rushed down the concrete stairs, he looked around  
cackfully before happily setting his eyes on somekind of hand-held radio.  
Scully dashed about the livingroom looking for something, anything. She dashed over  
to a cabinet and sifted through only to find nothing.  
"Nothing" Skinner grumbled as he walked into the room, "Absolutely goddamn nothing!"  
Willmore followed through,  
"Same here" He sighed  
"Maybe they took it with them" Scully sighed with unhappiness.  
"Maybe" Willmore agreed as he plodded over to the sofa and took a seat, Scully rushed across  
the room as fast as she could and parked herself beside him.  
"I can't believe agent Doggett didn't tie up the boat" Skinner said in an angry tone as he  
slumped into the small chair in the corner of the room.  
"We should have realised it was too much of a task for him to cope with, I should have stayed  
and helped him" Scully said  
"Now don't go balming yourself agent Scully, agent Doggett is the one at fault here nobody  
else"  
"Hey guys!" Doggett's voice squealed excitedly as he appeared in the doorway holding some kind of   
radio, "Look what I found in the basement"  
Scully felt a huge smile spread across her face,  
"Well done Doggett!" She said joyfully,   
He smiled smugly before attempting to waltz into the room gracefully. Suddenly he felt the  
long wire leading from the back of the radio somehow become entangled in his little foot.  
He felt himself travel to the floor along with the radio, as it tumbled from his grasp it  
hit the floor with a hefty thud breaking into tiny pieces at the same time.  
Scully saw the incident happen in slow motion, first his face filled with some kind of confusion,  
then his foot shook around as if to free itself from the entanglement of the wire before  
somehow shooting sideways. She watched as the radio departed Doggett's hands and flew a few  
inches through the air before clumsily landing on the hard floor with a loud bang and breaking  
into a million pieces. She could see it happen over and over again like the replay of a  
football match. Her eyes travelled back to Doggett who layed on his side with his arms still  
in the holding position and the wire still wrapped around his little foot.  
The four agents stared at the borken radio in disbelief,  
"AGENT DOGGETT!" Skinner managed to yell, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"  
"I....I can explain" Doggett stuttered trying to excuse his accident  
"YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN YOU IDIOT" Skinner yelled as he jumped up from his chair and took his italian  
shoes travelling across the room to beat the shit out of the dumb man spread across the floor.  
"Ok calm down" Willmore said as he jumped up and rushed over to form a human barrier between them,   
Doggett got to his feet and began to wipe the dust from his suit.  
"Move out of my way agent Willmore!" Skinner bellowed  
"I can't do that sir, you're not going to do anything to Doggett...it won't solve anything or  
make the situation any easier" He replied placing his hands on Skinner's shoulders as if in  
some way to calm him down.  
"I agree" Scully said as she rose from her position on the sofa  
"So do I" Doggett said with fear   
"This isn't getting us anywhere" Willmore stated "We need to try and think of a logical way out   
of this situation"  
"Yes" Scully said, she stared at Willmore lovingly,   
"I agree Agent Willmore" Skinner said giving Doggett a cold stare, "Now that we have absolutely  
no communication device and we are unable to use our phones and not to mention the fact that  
we have no boat I think we should prepare ourselves for the storm ahead" Skinner said now in a  
calmer state of mind.   
"Did anybody else bring food?" Doggett asked  
"No" Willmore snapped  
"No" Scully snapped giving him a displeasured look  
"AGENT DOGGETT!" Skinner bellowed  
"What? I just hope we don't end up starving to death, that's all" Doggett defended.  
Doggett and Willmore rushed around to the back of the house in search of the electricity  
box in the hope that there could possibly be some left.  
"There it is" Willmore said as he pointed to the black box attatched to the wall at the back  
of the house,  
"I don't suppose by any chance you just happen to have the key?" Doggett stupidly asked,  
"No of course not" Willmore said giving Doggett a look and a shake of the head, "But not to  
worry" He added as he removed a pen from his pocket. He quickly removed the ink from inside  
and began some kind of technique to unlock the door,  
"Hey thanks for protecting me from Skinner earlier" Doggett said  
"Er...that's okay" Willmore said, he hadn't been protecting him at all he just didn't want a  
fight to break out at that precise moment.  
"Being trapped here is bad enough I don't need Skinner being an ass as usual" He sighed.  
"What was that agent Doggett?" A voice asked from directly behind, Doggett spun around to see  
Skinner standing with and angry glare,  
"Er...er..."  
"Was you talking about me boy? Was you? Huh?"  
"Er...no I was talking about...er...agent Krab back at the bureau" Doggett skillfully lied.  
"Good" He said pulling a twisted face resembling that of an axe murderer in a movie, "I thought   
you might need these agent Willmore" He said as he produced a pair of keys, "I found them in the   
kitchen"  
"But how do you know they are for this?" Doggett asked  
"Because it clearly states 'electricity box' on the keyring agent Doggett!" Skinner bellowed  
with rage.  
The three agents made their way to the front of the house. Suddenly a down-pour of rain  
tumbled from the sky almost instantly soaking them through,  
"Here comes the storm" Willmore joked,  
"Aaaaah" Doggett squealed as he ran to the front door to shield from the icey rain. He pushed  
it open and dashed inside to find Scully standing in the hall,  
"Well?" She asked. Doggett pushed passed and dashed into the livingroom to remove his sodden  
jacket.  
"We have just about enough but it shouldn't last long" Willmore replied as entered the house.   
"We need to prepair it looks like its going to be fierce" Skinner ordered, "Agent Doggett and  
agent Willmore can search the house for any possible leaks or anything that can get damaged in  
the storm, agent Scully you can help me find something to put in the fire place" He ordered.  
"Yes sir" She said as she dashed off to find some wood,  
"Doggett we have work to do" Willmore called causing Doggett to huff and sulk like a child  
before plodding out into the hallway to assist Willmore.  
Doggett rushed down the stairs in search of Skinner, he looked into the livingroom to  
find it empty before gliding to the kitchen. He pushed the door open and was suddenly alarmed  
at the vision of Scully standing in the middle of the room holding an axe up in the air, she  
was wearing some kind of mask over her face and Doggett almost shit himself as the thought of  
Jason from Friday the thirteenth except with an axe replacing the chainsaw suddenly entered his  
mind. He felt fear take over his body, what was she doing? Was she suddenly mentally unstable?  
Should he run? Hide? She lifted the axe a few inches higher before suddenly thrusting it down  
with speed as the deafening sound of thunder and lightning accompanied the hefty movement.   
"Aaah!" Doggett squealed with fright. Scully quickly turned to see Doggett standing in the  
doorway almost shitting himself,  
"Doggett, are you okay?" She asked as she removed the axe from the kitchen chair.  
"Y...yes"  
"You look a bit shaken" She stated  
"No...no I'm...er fine Scully" He said as he quickly began to back out into the hall,  
"Hey do you think this would be okay for fire wood?" She asked.  
"Fire wood?" He asked, "Y-yes er...of course" He said as a petrified emotion took over his  
body, why was she wearing the mask? He took a few steps backward into the hall.  
"Doggett are you sure you're okay?" She asked taking a step forward, "You look-"  
"YES!" He screamed, "I'm...I'm fine"  
Scully stood shocked at Doggett's actions, was he afraid of her for some reason? She found   
herself peering over her shoulder just in case he could be looking at something scary behind.  
"Doggett what's wrong?" She asked looking back only to discover he was now missing from his  
position in the hall, "Doggett?" She called as she took another step toward the door, suddenly  
a loud bang occured from the staircase, followed by many more. She quickly dashed out through  
the hallway to find Doggett lying akwardly at the bottom of the staircase with his legs sprawled  
across the third and fourth steps up. Confusion filled his expression,  
"Ouch" He mumbled to himself and sat up slowly. A loud crash of thunder suddenly made him jump,  
he looked up to see Scully standing infront of him with the axe at hand. A large flash of  
lightning sillouetted her against the evening sky outside the window,  
"Aaaah!" He screamed with fear. He quickly jumped to his feet  
"Doggett? What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked now angry at his actions, "Are you hurt?"  
"N...no...leave me!" He ordered  
"What's all the racket?" Skinner asked as he travelled down the stairs to greet the two agents  
at the bottom.  
"It's her!" Doggett squealed with terror,  
"Me?" Scully asked with shock, "What have I done?"  
"Did I hear the sounds of somebody falling down the stairs?" Skinner asked  
"Yes it was me" Doggett said, "I...I was trying to escape"  
"Escape?" Scully asked, "From me?"  
"You were going to kill me"  
"What?!" She asked, "Kill you?"  
"Agent Doggett what the hell is wrong with you?" Skinner demanded to know.  
Doggett suddenly felt incredibly stupid, he now realised that Scully wasn't after him, what  
could possibly have made him think such a thing? Was he going insane? Was the fact that they  
were stranded on an island affecting him in some way?  
"I...I just got a fright" He admitted  
"A fright?" Skinner asked  
"From me?" Scully asked now remembering that she was wearing a replica mask from the movie  
friday the thirteenth. It had been in an old box in the basement and the only thing she could  
find to protect her face from shards of wood as she chopped it for the fire. She suddenly  
found the situation amusing and couldn't help but let a small giggle excape her lips.  
Skinner also began to see the funny side of the situation and found himself laughing along  
with Scully,  
"Are you laughing?" Doggett asked, "It isn't funny!" He bellowed but the agents continued to  
laugh hysterically.  
"Boo!" Scully shouted as she flung her masked face infront of his,  
"I'm going to my room!" He bellowed as he dashed over to grab his satchell and small suitcase  
from the hall.  
"As long as you don't take the first room on the right" Skinner ordered, "I already called that  
one"  
"Fine" He mumbled,  
"Mines the second" Scully said  
"Mines the first door on the left" Willmore said as he emerged at the top of the staircase, "Did  
you tell him?" He asked refering to the fact that Doggett had gone in search of Skinner to  
inform him that the toilet was broken.  
"No you tell him!" Doggett grumbled as he snatched his bags and stormed up the stairs.  
He pushed passed Willmore and climbed the second staircase where he came to the second floor  
where a hallway spread out infront of him. He dragged his case to the first door only to  
realise Skinner had called that one, he decided to find out what was so special about the room,  
why was Skinner cacking to have it?  
He pushed the door open and peered around to see a large room with a huge four poster bed in  
the middle of it with dark mahogany furniture surrounding it. He sighed and quickly closed the  
door and proceded down further to see Scully's room next door, he pushed the door open to see  
another large room with a single bed but still with posts surrounding it with white net curtains  
tied up on the corners.  
"Doggett!" Scully's voice echoed down the hall, "What are you doing in my room?" She asked,  
"Er....I got confused" He lied, "I thought this was mine"  
"No and the one oppostit is Willmores so don't think about steeling that one either" She  
demanded with bitchiness. She had cacked to make sure she was near Willmore's room,  
"Fine!" He said childishly before grabbing his belongings,  
"Looks like thats the only one left" She said as she pointed to a room to the end of the hall.  
Doggett sighed before plodding up to the door. He pushed it open and wasn't surprised to see  
the absence of a double bed or even posts with curtains, the room didn't even contain any  
furniture, just a tiny room with a single bed to the right pushed up against the wall and a  
bedside table beside it.  
"Great" He sighed as he chucked his suitcase and satchell on the floor in the corner.  
  
  
Scully smiled as she found a box containing Scrabble under the kitchen sink. Doggett  
wondered into the room,  
"I'm starving" he moaned as he dashed to the fridge in the hope that there might just be some  
kind of food in there, as expected there wasn't.  
"Skinner found some tins of beans in the cupboard for tonight" Scully said, Doggett looked at his  
watch to see that the time was only eight thirty,  
"Great" He sighed.  
"Fancy a game?" She asked refering to the box of scrabble,  
"Why not?" He sighed. At least it would pass some time until they had their beans.  
Willmore wondered down the staircase and into the livingroom to see Skinner sitting  
by the fire he had recently made reading a book he had packed for their small vacation to  
the island.  
"Hi sir" He smiled as he took a seat on the opposit sofa,  
"Agent Willmore" He replied with a nod of the head and what seemed to be a smile.  
"Sir something's been on my mind since earlier" He blurted out  
"Really?" Skinner asked with nosiness as he closed his book, "Go on"  
"Well it's nothing really...but I think that something could be going on with Doggett and  
Scully" He said in a hushed tone, "You know"  
"No I don't know agent Willmore, please explain yourself" Skinner demanded.  
"Well...something other than partnership...I think they are seeing one another"  
"As in some kind of a romance?" Skinner asked enraged, "How dare you think such a thing about  
agent Scully, she is a respectable agent" He said.  
"And Doggett?"  
"Well...that boy's a buffoon but still you couldn't possibly think such a thing" He said.  
"Well it's just that I spotted Scully looking at Doggett's behind on the boat" Willmore said  
matter-of-factly, "And the question is...where are they now?" He said in a mysterious manner.  
"Agent Scully was looking at agent Doggett's arse?" Skinner asked with shock  
"Yep, I witnessed it with my own eyes" Willmore stated.  
Scully thought hard about what she could use as her next word. She studied the scrabble  
board intensly, so far only two words filled the spaces. She had placed the word 'happiness'  
down and Doggett had managed to fill the word 'secret' using the 'e' from happiness. She thought  
hard,  
"Come on Scully" Doggett grumbled with desperation to place the word, 'eat' down on the board.  
"I'm thinking" She said still looking hard at the letters she had. suddenly she found she could  
make a word using the letters from Doggett's 'secret'.  
"I think we should just ask them straight" Willmore said, "We have a right to know"  
he said as he rose from his chair, "Drink?"  
"Sure, I'll come with you" Skinner said as he climbed from his chair. The two agents made their  
way into the hall and toward the kitchen,  
"Listen" Willmore whispered when he suddenly heard Doggett and Scully's voices,  
"What?" Skinner grumbled. Willmore motioned toward the kitchen door and got closer to listen.  
"No Scully, no way" Doggett complained, He gave her a bitchy look, "no way"  
"Why?" She asked enraged. She had found a perfectly suitable word for the game,  
"Because it isn't fair, I thought of mine before you did so I should have the right to place  
my word down first" He said in a wingey tone.  
"No Doggett that's not the way the game works"  
Placing his word first? Skinner thought, were they planning on coming clean about their romance?  
Was she refering to the FBI as a game? He found himself listening harder.  
"But you can't do that" Doggett moaned, "You can't have happiness with secret and love" he said  
as she placed the letters l.o.v.e down on the board using the second 'e' from 'secret'  
"Yes I can" She said childishly.  
"Well I'm not playing this game anymore then" Doggett grumbled,  
"Fine!" She said as she tossed the board to one side.  
Skinner couldn't believe his ears, Doggett had told her that she couldn't have happiness with  
secret love. Was he urging her to come clean about their rendezvous? Where they refering to  
their relationship as a game? It was too much information all at once.  
"You are breaking the rules" Scully complained with frustration   
"I'm not breaking the rules" Doggett argued,   
"Well then we might as well forget the whole thing" Scully squealed  
Was Scully ending the secret relationship? Willmore tried to listen harder but found it  
difficult with Skinner's little head forming a barrier between his ear and the door  
"Ok do that, I can just as easily find somebody else" Doggett yelled, Scully suddenly got  
so angry with him, she stood from her chair and ran over, a large punch inflicted his cheek  
causing him to glide to the floor with a groan "Bitch" he whispered  
"What?" Scully yelled  
"I said ouch" he lied, Scully glanced at the pathetic aura of the man as he sat on the  
floor with a depressed face and she actually felt sorry for him.  
"Sorry" she apologised walking over, she held out her hand to help him up  
"I can see" Skinner whispered with excitement and intent at the same time, Willmore   
managed to find a small gap in the door, enough for him to clearly see Doggett and Scully.  
"Will you marry me?" Doggett joked accepting her offer of a hand  
"I'll think about it" Scully joked back, they both giggled and started to clear away the   
scrabble board.  
"Oh my" Skinner whispered with anxiety and shock "How dare that little worm propose to such  
a wonderful lady?"  
"Sir Scully is single, I'm sure she must like Doggett, I guess there must be something about  
him nobody has seen yet" Willmore explained, Skinner sat dumbfounded leaning against the door  
for support in his shocking moment.  
"Still, I cannot believe Agent Scully has lowered herself to such an unintellectual member  
of the human race" Skinner bitched, at that precise moment the door opened, Skinner felt  
his support move, he found himself falling as if in mid air, he hit the floor with a thud and  
looked up to see two stunned and confused faces   
"Sir?" Scully questioned in confusion  
"Agent Scully erm..." Skinner quickly got to his feet "I was just er.."  
"He dropped a quarter" Willmore butted in,   
"You know me Agent's, never drop a quarter" Skinner joked  
"Yeh" Doggett bitched with sarcasm "Anybody for a game of hide and seek?" he asked in a moment of   
boredom,  
"I don't think so Agent Doggett" Skinner snapped "If you like you can go and hide and we'll  
find you"  
"Really?" Doggett yelped like an excited school boy  
"Oh yes" Skinner said with a sly grin, Doggett darted off faster than the speed of light leaving  
Skinner, Scully and Willmore in the living room.   
A serious expression suddenly sprung on Skinner's face as Doggett's presence was no longer in   
their company.  
Scully didn't understand why, she glanced over at Willmore who looked nervous, he was  
glancing at the floor and tapping his hand on the table he was sitting at, was something at foot?  
Was there some kind of problem that hadn't been anticipated until now?  
"I think you should have a seat" Skinner suggested, Scully sat down in an armchair "Agent Scully  
I know yourself and Agent Doggett have a 'special' kind of relationship" he began  
"Erm..yes" Scully said   
"I know you're both adults and are old enough to make up your own minds" he added with  
slight embarrassment. How could he possibly ask Scully if marrying Doggett was the right thing  
to do?  
"Sir is this leading somewhere?" Scully asked feeling bored  
"Well Agent Scully, are you sure this special relationship will work?" Skinner asked, Scully  
didn't quite know how to answer his pointless question, Skinner knew herself and Doggett were  
like cat and mouse, constantly arguing they were partners they had no choice in their relationship  
what was the point in Skinner asking?  
"Well sir, it has so far" Scully said "I don't think there'll be any changes"  
"Are you sure?" Skinner asked "Because you know yourself Agent Scully, Agent Doggett isn't exactly  
Mr wonderful"  
"I know that sir, I've been with him all this time I don't think I'll be getting rid of him   
anytime in the near future" she assured him.  
"Well as long as you are making the right choice" Skinner said with a smile  
"I don't think I have a choice" she mumbled  
"Pardon?" Skinner asked  
"Oh I said I think the choice was right" she lied  
"That it?" Willmore asked  
"Yes" Skinner replied "Why?"  
"Well Doggett did go to hide some place and the game is that we have to find him" Willmore explained  
"I'm sure Agent Doggett can stay there for a while" Skinner snapped thinking of the annoyance  
of the skinny Agent.  
Doggett sat in a cuboard, it had passed at least fifteen minutes, surely they were  
not still looking? The house wasn't 'that' big, how could they possible 'not' find him? He  
shuffled back a little further into the cuboard, he felt something string-like clinging to his  
hand, he shook his hand a little to remove the strange object. Looking down at his hand he nearly  
shit himself when he caught sight of a large web with a gigantic spider positioned in the middle,  
why hadn't he checked the cuboard before entering? How did he not see the spider? Several  
questions went around his head before he finally found himself in a dilemma, what would he do?  
He was absolutely terrified of the small eight-legged creatures.  
Was he destined to be stuck there with his hand half way in a spiders web? He wouldn't be able  
to remove his hand because the spider would run, a potent fart was delivered in a cackful  
style as he began to panic.  
"Doggett" Scully called from the hall in wonderment as to where he had dissapeared to  
"In here" he bellowed "HELP!"  
Scully heard a muffled screech from the cupboard at the top of the staircase and dashed over to  
pull it open,  
"Oh my, whats wrong?" She asked almost cacking as the vision of Doggett squashed up in a ball  
with a face like thunder filled her vision.  
"Look" he said pointing to the web  
"Oh a spider" Scully smiled "Here let me help" she offered, pulling him out of the cuboard,  
Doggett tumbled to the floor and rolled a little before coming to a halt  
"Thank you" he shrieked with happiness,   
"Something weird just happened downstairs" Scully said out of the blue  
"What?" Doggett asked standing up  
"Well Skinner just asked me if I was making the right decision being your partner" Scully  
explained with a confused facial cast.  
"What?" Doggett asked  
"I don't get why"   
"Mid-life crisis" Doggett said with a shake of the head  
"Must be" she decided with a giggle,  
"Hey what happened to the game of hide and seek? Was my hiding place 'that' good?" Doggett  
asked as he dusted down his suit.  
"Er...yes we gave up looking in the end" Scully lied, "And anyway we have more important things  
to do than play games"  
"Really? Such as?"  
"Well...we...I don't know but incase you have forgotten we are stranded here" She said  
"I know that Scully but what can we do? Swim back to Washington?" He asked with sarcasm and a  
smirk, "All we can do is occupy our time here until someone notices we have gone, we are only  
supposed to be here for three days so when we don't turn up for work on Monday I think people  
will become suspicious"  
"Yeah and I suppose Mr Gillespi will want to know what happened to his boat when we don't bring  
it back" She joked unfunnily. Doggett smiled in an attempt to stop her from feeling stupid for  
her sad joke.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
The agents sat huddled around the fireplace trying to sheild themselves from the biting  
cold caused by the storm. It was almost midnight and they had made the terrible mistake of  
having some beans earlier in the evening which had un-surprisingly given Doggett awfully bad  
wind.  
"Hey why don't we tell ghost stories?" Scully suggested  
"Yeah" Willmore agreed excitedly.  
Doggett suddenly felt afraid, although he had no beliefs in the paranormal the sudden thought  
of ghost stories while stuck on an empty island in the dead of night gave him a chill,  
"Er...no lets talk about-" Doggett found his sentence cut off by Skinner's rude interruption,  
"I have a good one agents" He bellowed in a high-pitched tone, "It all started when I was a  
thirteen year old tearaway"  
Oh great, Doggett thought with a sigh.  
"Me and my best friend Alfie Smelibut crept out of our houses one night whilst our parents were  
asleep. I met him by the gates leading to the old school yard, we had spent weeks making our  
plan" He leaned in closer and lowered his tone, "There had been rumours around the school, you  
see of a ghost in the old caretaker's house in the grounds. The place had been derelict for  
years and years but it was said that the last caretaker, Mr Scotch had killed himself in the  
cellar"  
Doggett found himself listening harder to the story, he could just picture the scene, night time  
in a school yard, two boys going in search of the ghost of the old caretaker. How could Skinner  
have been so brave?   
"I greeted Alfie by the gates and we stood staring up at the large house to the back of the  
playground. I wondered for a while if I could go through with the whole thing but too much   
planning had gone into our little adventure that I found it almost impossible to turn away  
from the chance to know if there really was a ghost"  
Scully found herself becoming increasingly interested in the story, suddenly a cabbage-like  
smell intruded her nostrils, she looked toward Doggett to see him staring wide-eyed at Skinner  
in desperation to know the outcome of the story. It was so obvious he had farted again.  
"Alfie was the first over the huge metal gate, I was second and I felt an eerie chill almost  
instantly, I looked toward the house in the darkness, a smashed window at the top of the house,   
that was supposedly where Mr Scotch had shot his wife and the bullet had passed through the glass  
before he went down to hang himself"  
"Wow" Willmore whispered unable to believe his ears,  
"Anyway we dashed across the schoolyard until we reached the house, Alfie knocked on the door for  
some apparant reason and maybe it could have just been the wind in the trees but I was sure I  
heard a whisper say 'come in'. Alfie slowly pushed the door open and I looked inside the pitch-  
black house and saw the staircase leading up straight away. Beside it though there was a stair  
case leading down, down into the cellar" He said spookily causing Doggett to become scared.  
"I asked Alfie wether we should go up or down and he didn't say a word, he just pointed to the  
stairs leading down"  
"What did you do?" Scully asked with interest  
"Well agent Scully I decided to go with my instincts and walked into the house and began to walk  
down the stairs to the cellar"  
"Oooh" Willmore smiled, "Cool"  
"I took one step at a time and kept looking back at Alfie to check he hadn't done a runner" He  
smiled, "But when I reached the bottom I looked around the room, it was cold and dark and I  
felt suddenly petrified, Alfie pointed to something in the corner"  
"Oh no" Doggett said with fright.  
"I followed his gaze to see a rope hanging from the beam in the ceiling, swinging with the breeze  
as it blew down the stairs"  
"Oh" Doggett didn't know wether he wanted to listen any longer but he found himself compelled  
to listen.  
"Alfie ran away as fast as a flash, I stood frozen with fear"  
"What happened?" Scully asked cackily  
"I suddenly felt the urge to run so I turned and began to run up the stairs as fast as I could,  
my only reaction was to follow Alfie, I couldn't understand how the rope was still there. The  
house had been cleaned top to bottom only months earlier"  
"Did you get out?" Willmore asked.  
"Well I rushed up the staircase as fast as I could but I suddenly felt something grab hold of  
my ankle"  
"Oh no" Doggett said as he nervously looked around the room,  
"I fell to the floor and felt my body being dragged down the stairs, I tried to get away but  
something was pulling my leg...just like I'm pulling yours!" He shouted with a ferocious laugh  
causing all the agents to jump with fear.  
Doggett found himself jump up to his feet with fright and a large smelly whisper-like fart  
squealched from his arse. Embarrassment filled his body and mind as all eyes turned on him,  
"Er...pardon" He said feeling incredibly dumb  
"Why are you standing Doggett?" Scully asked  
"Er...I'm tired I was just going to bed" He lied, unable to tell the truth that he had been  
scared witless out of his mind.  
"Wow sir you really had me going there" Willmore said in a change of the subject  
"Yeah me too" Scully smiled  
"I've been telling that same story for years" Skinner chuckled  
"Well good night everyone" Doggett said  
"Does it always work?" Scully asked as the three agents either decided to ignore Doggett's  
friendly departure or honestly didn't hear.  
Doggett plodded out of the room sadly and up the stairs to his room.  
LATER  
"What the hell is that noise?" Skinner asked with anger as the sounds of 'Slim shady'  
bellowed from the floor above,  
"Doggett" Scully sighed  
"Goddamn fool knows we have to save on electricity" He said as he quickly jumped up from his  
position and dashed out of the room and up the stairs.  
"...Please stand up, please stand up" Doggett sang, "Yes I'm slim shady, the real slim shady-"  
Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Skinner standing with an angered face and his hands on  
his hips. Doggett felt a surge of embarrassmanet pass through him when he realised how stupid  
he looked, he was mid-winding in the middle of the room and quickly straightened his position  
before bending back a little and stretching in an attempt to give the impression he was just  
stretching his back.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing agent Doggett?" he bellowed,  
"Oh er..." Had he seen him dancing?  
"Don't bother answering that!" He shouted, "I can see what you are doing" He added as he stepped  
into the small room and dashed over to the small portable radio placed upon the window sill.  
He shot out his hand and pushed the stop button before removing the tape and tossing it to the  
floor.  
"Do you realise what you have done agent Doggett?"  
"Er...what?"  
"You have wasted some of our electricity, had you forgotten the fact that it has to last us  
three days?" He asked with sarcasm.  
"Er...no I just-"  
Skinner shot out his little slipper-clad foot and trod down onto the tape with force causing  
the plastic exterior to crack.  
"Hey!" Doggett squealed unable to accept what he was seeing, "You can't do that!"  
"I can and I just did so I suggest that you pack your radio away because if I see it in the  
same place tomorrow the same thing will happen to that!" He bellowed as he bent to pull the  
plug from the wall.  
Doggett sighed with discontentment, how dare he break his favourite tape? Would Scully's friends,  
Frohike, Biars and Langly be able to fix it for him? He had came to realise that the trampy  
trio were particularly gifted in the electrics trade.  
"Oh and before I go there is something I want to say while I have you alone" Skinner said as  
he plodded over to Doggett's bed and sat his body concealed in some green stripey pyjamas onto  
the corner.  
Doggett began to cack, what could he possibly want? Was it serious? Had he done something wrong  
that he was unaware of?  
"Well?" Skinner asked angrily as he pointed to the bed.  
Doggett quickly took his body travelling to the bed and plonked lazily beside Skinner,  
"Is...is something wrong sir?" He asked  
"Well as a matter of fact there is something I want to get off my chest agent Doggett" He said  
casuing Doggett's heart to pound at an unbelievable rate.  
"I know of the 'special' relationship between you and agent Scully" He blurted out  
Special relationship? He thought they had a special relationship? Was that Skinner's way of  
saying they work well together as agents? Was he implying that he was a good agent?  
Happiness filled Doggett's mind,  
"Yes sir we do" He smiled, "We always work well together and get our cases solved"  
"Er...yes but I think agent Scully is a particularly good agent of the FBI and I have become  
very good friends with her over the years" Skinner said feeling slightly embarrassed speaking  
openly about Doggett and Scully's supposed romance.  
"Yes sir, Scully and me are very good together" Doggett smiled   
"Well do you think you have a lot to offer agent Scully?" He asked refering to the marriage  
proposal in the kitchen earlier that evening.  
"Yes I'm very good at what I do and me and Scully have a good working relationship" Doggett  
said now feeling confused, should he be worrying? Was Skinner thinking of finding an agent to  
replace him?  
"And are you planning to continue working together?" Skinner asked  
"Er...yes of course, why wouldn't we?"  
"Well I was just wondering, I just hope you treat her right and don't make her unhappy" He  
warned now looking slightly angry.  
Make Scully happy? Why should he try his best to make Scully happy? Was he possibly making her  
unhappy in some way? Had she been bitching to Skinner behind his back and now Skinner was going  
to replace him?  
"Yes sir, of course I will make Scully happy, Surely we wouldn't be together if she wasn't" He  
stated now in fear of losing his job. Was it time to start sucking up to Scully?  
"Yes well I suppose you are right" Skinner said as he rose from the bed, "So am I invited to the  
ceremony?" He asked as he menouvered over to the door,  
"Ceremony?" Doggett asked with confusion  
"Yes I know about that too agent Doggett"  
Doggett felt confused, what ceremony could he be refering to? The thought of Willmore's  
upcoming birthday suddenly sprang to mind. Maybe Scully had mentioned throwing a party for him,  
he thought,  
"Yes of course you can come to the ceremony" He smiled in an attempt to suck up, "As long as you  
bring a gift" He joked,  
"Yes an iron or a toaster is the usual gift isn't it?" Skinner joked along causing Doggett to  
again become confused,  
"Er yes, I guess so" He said.  
  
NEXT MORNING 1O:24 AM  
Doggett stretched and let a huge fart disperse from his arse, it had been building up  
thoughout the night. The rotten smell was almost instant  
"Aah" He sighed as he stood from the bed and reached out to his batman dressing gown, he put  
it on before slipping into his favourite checkered slippers and departing the room. He stepped  
out in into the hall and gently tapped on Scully's bedroom door,  
"Rise and shine Scully, time to get up" He called cheerily  
"I'm down here" Her voice called from the kitchen downstairs  
"Oh...right" He said with embarrassment. He quickly dashed over to Willmore's bedroom and knocked  
heftily on the door,  
"Willmore, Willmore rise and shine!" He said with a smile,  
"I'm in here" Willmore's voice called angrily from the toilet at the end of the hall,  
"Oh sorry" He said now feeling more embarrassed, he dashed over to Skinner's room, "Sir!" He  
called, "Time to-"  
"Don't bother agent Doggett!" His voice called from the shower room, "I'm already up! Looks like  
your the last up, we were all up at the crack of dawn!" He bellowed with rage.  
"Oh...er...sorry" Doggett said as he rushed off toward the staircase to have beans for breakfast.  
He dashed speedily down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, his little slippers tapping on the  
floor in tow, he entered the kitchen and slumped his body into a rickety chair.  
"So how was the rest of your ghost story night?" He asked with sarcasm  
"Good" Scully smiled, "Willmore told a really good one" She added dreamily as she thought back  
to the night before when her dream guy had impressed her with a story about a grizly bear  
living in his garden. It had struck her as strange considering he lived on the fourth floor of  
an apartment block in Washington and didn't even have a garden but she was too wrapped up in his   
handsome aura to care that the story actually made no sense.  
"Sounds fascinating" Doggett sighed with sarcasm, "Do you think they have noticed us missing  
yet?" He suddenly questioned out of the blue  
"Maybe, who knows?" She said secretly hoping that they hadn't just yet. She was enjoying her  
time with Willmore and hoped that it wouldn't end too soon, "The only way we'll know is when  
they arrive to take us home" She said with a shrug of the shoulders, "Unless Willmore can get  
the radio to work"  
"Yeah I hope he does, I don't think I can take much more time on this island"  
"Skinner problems?" She asked as she poured some beans into a pan and placed it on the oven.  
"How'd you guess?" He asked with sarcasm, "He is driving me insane and he even had one of those  
weird talks with me last night" He said with remembrance to the strange events the night before.  
"About a special relationship?" She asked now suddenly interested in his boring conversation,  
"Yeah, I think he is trying to find another agent to replace me"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he asked me if I had plans to continue working with you and told me to stop making you  
unhappy" He said  
"But I am happy" She said with confusion  
"You haven't been talking about me to him have you?" He asked with suspicion  
"No, of course not" She said as she took a seat beside him, "But thinking about it Willmore has  
been asking strange questions too" She said.   
"Such as?"  
"Well last night he asked if I was going to wear white for the wedding" She said, "I asked him  
what wedding he was talking about and he just laughed like I was joking or something"  
"Wedding? I haven't heard of any weddings" Doggett said  
"Me neither"  
"Unless Willmore's getting married"  
"NO!" Scully suddenly squealed scaring the shit out of Doggett,  
"Jesus Scully" He said as he caught his breath  
"How dare you make accusations like that!"  
"Accusations? I was just-"  
"I...I don't want to listen to this I have things to do" She said as she rose from her chair  
"But I-"  
"Leave it!" She squealed as she rushed over to the kitchen door and dissapeared into the garden.  
  
  
Scully stared out at the sea as the reflection from the grey sky cast a depressing  
shadow in the water. She had been sitting on the porch thinking about the strange events from the   
day before, could it be possible that her precious Willmore was getting wed?  
It did make sense, he had been talking about special relationships and dropping little hints  
about agents at the bureau being more than just partners. Was he trying to tell her about his  
wedding? Was he trying to see what her reaction would be? Who could it be? The only other female  
agents he associated himself with was Reyes and Pitfall, she instantly ruled out Pitfall but  
Reyes could be a possibl candidate.  
"Scully?" Willmore's dreamy voice sounded from behind, she spun to see him holding a cup, "Whats  
wrong?" He asked noting the devastating look upon her face.  
What could she say? Should she just be honest and tell him she knows of his wedding or just  
drop hints until he confessed? She decided on the latter.  
"Scully? Did you hear?"  
"Er...yes I'm fine I was just seeing if the storm was going to return" She smiled  
"Well judging by those grey clouds I would say yes" He said with a twinkly smile.  
"So...are you er...going?" She asked  
"Going where?"  
"To...that wedding you were talking about yesterday" She said trying to hint big time  
"Of course I am, I have to don't I?" He smiled refering to the fact that he had taken it for  
granted that he was going to be best man at Scully and Doggett's wedding.  
"No...no you don't have to...you don't have to go to the wedding" She cacked  
"Huh?"  
"You can just not turn up on the day...you can get out of this" She said as she rushed over,  
"Just tell the truth"  
"The truth? About what?" He asked now feeling more confused than ever. Was she trying to tell  
him that he wasn't invited to their big day?  
"You can only marry someone if you want to Willmore" She said  
"Yeah well of course but I was under the impression that the wedding was wanted or has bridie  
here changed her mind?" He asked sympathetically placing a hand on her shoulder  
"How would I know?" She asked with confusion.  
"You mean that bridie can't make up her mind?" He smiled  
Bridie? Scully thought, what on earth was he going on about?  
"Willmore I don't know how Reyes feels, maybe you should just ask her yourself" She said now  
feeling angered at mentioning her name. How could Reyes go ahead and marry him knowing about  
Scully's secret crush?  
"Reyes? She is involved?" He asked with surprise  
"Yes I know she's involved and you should just tell her that you don't want to go through with  
it"  
"You mean that you don't want me to go through with it because of something Reyes has done?" He  
asked with confusion. How was Reyes involved in Scully and Doggett's wedding? Why didn't Scully  
want him to go because of her?  
"Just tell her that you have changed your mind"  
"Why?" He asked with confusion, "Am I not wanted at the wedding?"  
"The only way you'll know if you are wanted at the wedding is to just ask her how she feels about  
the whole thing" She said in a cackful state.  
"Ask Reyes how she feels about me going to the wedding? Scully I'm confused" He said now   
realising nothing she was saying made any sense.  
"I know you're confused but these things take time and time's a great healer" She smiled giving  
him a sympathetic smile.  
Had she accomplished her task? Had she sabotaged the marriage between Willmore and Reyes and  
kept him for herself?  
"Hey Scully" Doggett's voice called intruding on their conversation,  
"What!" She asked as she turned to see him peeping through the kitchen window,  
"I've made you some coffee" He smiled, "And Willmore Skinner wants you in the lounge"  
"Oh right" He replied, "Er I'll catch you later Scully" He said still confused at the past  
few moments of conversation.  
"Okay Doggett" She said angrily, how dare he intrude?  
"Better hurry before it gets-" Doggett found his hand suddenly slip as he gripped onto the sink  
so as to lean his torso out of the window, his little pale hand glided along the sodden slippery  
surface and he found his body accompany the weird action.  
Scully watched as Doggett's face turned to a fearfull expression, she watched as he suddenly  
veered off to the left before dissapearing below the window followed by the sounds of pots  
and pans clashing to the floor.  
"Doggett!" She squealed with anger  
"Better see if he's okay" Willmore said with a small laugh as he walked over to the door leading  
to the side of the house where he was to greet Skinner in the lounge.  
Scully sighed angrily, why did Doggett always spoil everything for her? Suddenly the reason  
Doggett had summonsed her confused her, coffee? They didn't have coffee.  
Willmore walked down the hall and into the livingroom where Skinner stood in the middle of the   
room and looked surprisingly happy to see him,  
"Willmore" He said as he dashed over with speed, "Well?"  
Willmore looked at the bald man with confusion, it appeared as if he was in some way cacking.  
"Well what?"  
"Agent Scully...what did she say? I saw you talking to her around the back" He said in a cacky  
notion,  
"Oh that"  
"Yes that agent Willmore and I suggest you tell me what she said!" He bellowed.  
"Oh well I'm not too sure of that myself, she said something about me not going to the wedding  
because of Reyes and that I should tell Reyes that I'm not going" He said trying to piece  
together the conversation.  
"Agent Reyes?" Skinner asked with confusion, "The swine"  
"Pardon?"  
"I knew I should have said something the other day when I saw agent Doggett and agent Reyes  
eating lunch together in the canteen. I thought it was strange he never eats with her" Skinner  
said, "My theory is that agent Scully tumbled across somekind of affair"  
"Affair?" Willmore asked with shock  
"Agent Doggett must have been seeing agent Reyes too and agent Scully found out and now she  
doesn't want her at the wedding" Skinner said as he thought hard.  
"And Scully doesn't want me at the wedding because she can't invite Chopstix because he is  
Reyes' boyfriend. She wouldn't invite one and not the other so found it fair to just not invite  
either of us" Willmore said now finding that her conversation made sense afterall.  
Scully entered the kitchen to see Doggett dusting down his suit standing amongst some  
pots and pans tossed over the floor.  
"Coffee?" She asked angrily, "Doggett we don't have any coffee!"  
"Oh...er" He had used coffee as an excuse to get her back in the house so she could finish  
making the beans, "I er...coffee? Oh I meant...water" He stuttered as he grabbed a cup from  
the sink, "Water?"  
"Doggett you just interrupted a conversation to offer me some water? If I was thirsty I would  
have come and got myself some water" She bitched  
"Sorry...just trying to be helpful, anyway what happened to breakfast?" He asked as he pointed  
to the beans cooking in the pan on the cooker.  
"Oh well god forbid you taking it off the hob yourself" She bitched with angriness as she stormed  
over to the cooker,  
"So...what were you and Willmore talking about?" He nosed  
"The wedding"  
"So there is a wedding? Who?" He cacked  
"Willmore and Reyes"  
Doggett couldn't believe his ears Willmore and Reyes married? Willmore always said how much he  
hated Reyes, how could he now marry her?  
"Well thats a surprise" He commented taking a seat at the table.  
"Tell me about it" She said with a depressed tone,  
"How could you!" Skinner's voice bellowed as he rushed into the room with speed, "AGENT DOGGETT!"  
He yelled.  
Doggett felt fear and panic take control of his body, he saw the vision of the angry bald man  
standing in the doorway. His instinctive reaction was to jump up from his chair and dash to  
take cover behind Scully, what had he done now?  
Skinner felt so angry, how could Doggett cheat on Scully with Reyes?  
"How could you do that to agent Scully?!"  
Doggett felt shock, what had he done? Was he refering to the incident several seconds ago when  
he had folled her into believing she had some coffee just to get her into the house to finish  
breakfast?  
"I...er..."  
"Agent Scully is a decent woman, how could you play such tricks on her?" He bellowed with rage  
"Sir?" Scully asked, "Is something wrong?"  
"It's okay agent Scully we know about what happened, you don't have to hide it, agent Doggett  
is the one who should be ashamed" Skinner shouted with rage.  
"But...what?" Doggett asked, "What trick?"  
"Don't play dumb with me agent Doggett, I know you had coffee together" He said refering to a  
few days earlier when he had seen Doggett and Reyes sharing lunch in the canteen.  
"Coffee...oh that it was just a joke" He lied, "I knew Scully didn't really believe I had  
coffee" He said to cover up his sad actions just to get breakfast.  
"So you tried to lie? You tried to hide the fact you had coffee together?"  
"What? We haven't had any coffee I just told her that" He confessed, "I...I was hungry"  
Scully looked at Doggett with rage, had he lied so that she would cook breakfast?  
"You just told her that? I saw you both with my own eyes"   
"But-"  
"And now you're implying that you only lunched together because you were hungry, well you may   
have fooled agent Scully but you can't fool me" He bellowed  
"Lunch?" Doggett asked with confusion  
"Okay this is getting confusing" Willmore intruded, "Lets clear things up, Doggett we know about  
the affair with Reyes"  
"Huh!" Doggett felt more shock and confusion than ever before  
"Lying toerag" Skinner grumbled  
"You had an affair with Reyes?" Scully asked, "Behind Willmore's back? How dare you do such a  
thing!" She squealed.  
"But...I didn't" Doggett defended  
"Behind 'my' back?" Willmore questioned  
"Yes he must have know about yours and Reyes' wedding" Scully said, "How could you Doggett!"  
"Huh? I'm not marrying Reyes!" Willmore shouted, "Yuk!"  
Scully stood still with shock, should she be pleased?  
"I thought you didn't want her at your wedding because of Doggett's affair" Willmore said  
"But I never had an affair!" Doggett shouted  
"My wedding?" Scully asked with confusion  
"To Doggett"  
Scully and Doggett froze in position as the words came from Willmore's lips, marriage between  
the two?  
"WHAT!" They both managed to shout at the exact same time  
"I...I thought you guys were getting married" Willmore said  
"Theres no point in trying to deny it, we heard you propose in the kitchen yesterday" Skinner  
said proudly, "You can't fool me"  
Scully thought back to the day before when she had helped Doggett to his feet after she had  
punched him, surely he didn't take the marriage proposal seriously, it was just a joke!  
"Okay, okay I think there has been a severe understanding here" Willmore said, "Who is getting  
married?"  
The agents all looked to each other for answers,  
"Nobody?" Willmore questioned  
"I thought you and Reyes were getting married" Scully said  
"So none of us are getting married so why did Doggett have an affair with Reyes?" Willmore  
asked with suspicion.  
"I didn't have an affair with Reyes!" Doggett spelled out, "It's all a big mistake, obviously  
someone has got all of their wires crossed"  
All the agents looked toward Skinner causing him to suddenly feel dumb,  
"Er...I have things to do" He said with embarrassment and quickly dashed out of the room  
leaving Scully, Doggett and Willmore to laugh ferociously.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
Doggett stood at the top of the stairs glaring down. A large crack of lightning caused  
him to jump with fright, he took one step down the stairs when a sudden feeling of fear took  
over his body and mind. Why was he suddenly so afraid? What had caused such a strange thing  
to happen? He took another step down the stairs and felt his eyes drift over to the door  
directly at the bottom of the stairs, a sudden loud knock caused him to jump again.  
A knock? Who would be knocking? Skinner and Willmore were taking a nap in their rooms and  
Scully was having a shower. Was it the rescuers?   
Doggett dashed down the stairs to find that he was directly in front of it in an instant, it  
was impossible to be there that quick, even for him.  
Fear took over his mind and body again, could it be possible that he had flown down the stairs?  
He returned his attention to the door, which was intruded by another knock,  
"Doggett" A whispy voice called.  
Should he open it? He found himself reaching out his hand and twisting the door knob slowly,  
"Doggett..." The voice called again and another loud knock erupted on the huge brown door.  
Should he open it?   
He removed his hand from the door knob and instead lifted his finger to remove the tiny cap  
concealing the spy-hole. He was too scared to look, it could be a ghost he thought.  
"Doggett..."  
He found himself leaning forward and poking his eye into the small hole.  
A vision of an elderly man with a thousand wrinkles and red evil eyes filled his vision,  
"DOGGETT!" It squealed with a devilish laugh  
"Aaaah!" He screetched and turned to run or fly back up the stairs but suddenly saw the vision of  
a rope with a noose in it hanging from the banister filled his view, "Aaah!"  
"Doggett!" The voice called.  
Doggett jolted with fright and suddenly saw the vision of his bedroom come into view, he found  
that he was in a lying position on the single small bed he had fallen asleep on a short time  
ago. A dream, he thought with a pleased sigh  
"Doggett!" Scully's angry voice called from outside the door as she pounded on it with speed  
causing him to jolt again  
"What?" he called  
"Shower's free but don't be too long or you'll waste the little gas we have left" She called  
"Fine" He sighed.  
She had woke him to say that? he sat up with anger and a huff and looked toward the window to  
see that it was raining heavily again.  
"Great" He sighed.  
Doggett chucked his dirty laundry into the corner of his room after his shower. He then  
dashed down hall with speed and attempted to walk down the stairs, suddenly he found himself  
in the same predicament as his dream. The vision was the exact same as his dream, the door,  
the staircase was exact.  
Was it conincidence? Should he be afraid? What if the man from his nightmare showed up?   
"Oh stop being stupid" He said to himself and quickly shrugged the stupid thoughts from his mind,   
he took a step down the stairs when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.  
"Oh no"  
Fear took over his mind, a large smelly fart pumped from his arse and he felt his eyebrows  
lift and his mouth drop open to form somekind of scared expression,  
The knock sounded again and Doggett felt himself jolt with fear, he found that his legs had  
become jelly-like and his slippers found it almost impossible to grip the wooden stairs.  
The small carpet grips caused the slippers to glide forward, Doggett found his body jerk and  
he fell onto his arse into a sitting position before suddenly gliding down as if on a bumpy park   
slide.  
"Aaaaah!" He squealed as he saw himself become closer to the door, "Nooooo!"  
He came to the bottom step and fell forwards before rolling a little and coming to a halt.  
Another hefty knock intruded the door,  
"Dejavu" He whispered to himself, He felt too scared to move.  
"Doggett?" Scully's voice called from the kitchen, "Is that you? Can you get the door?"  
He mumbled under his breath before climing back onto his feet and turning to face the door,  
"I'm being stupid" He stated and dashed over to the door, he reached out his little hand and  
gripped onto the handle, with that a hefty knock caused the door to shake violently and Doggett  
instantly let go.  
What if his dream had been a preminition? What if the red-eyed evil man stood on the other  
side of the door?  
"Let me in!" Skinner's angry voice blared with rage, "Anyone hear me?"  
"Aah" Doggett sighed with relief and gripped the handle again before pulling the door open,  
"Sir" He said with a smile, "I thought you were asleep in-"  
"Move out of my way!" He ordered as Doggett's body caused a barrier barracading his entry to  
the house.  
"Oh..sorry I-"  
"Agent Scully!" He called, "Agent Willmore get your buts out here!"  
"Er...is something wrong sir?" Doggett questioned  
"No everything is fine, a boat has docked, they are waiting for us" Skinner stated.  
"Really?!" Doggett found himself become over-excited, "We're going home!" He squealed  
"What's wrong?" Scully asked as she appeared beside Doggett, "Sir you're back from your stroll  
already?"  
"We're going home!" Doggett squealed again with delight as he dashed off up the stairs to collect   
his belongings.  
"Really?" Willmore asked as he emerged down the stairs in his pyjamas rubbing his eyes  
"Yep" Skinner replied, "Mr Lippztik informed the bureau about his absence and they knew that  
we had come out here and the fact that we hadn't yet docked the boat back at Smithy port  
caused some concern" He explained  
"Oh wow, I thought it would be at least a week" Scully said with delight  
"I can't wait to get back" Willmore said now feeling as excited as Doggett, he turned and rushed  
up the stairs to his room to pack his things.  
  
NEXT DAY  
FBI HEADQUATERS  
Scully walked into the office to recieve a shock, Doggett was seated at his desk half  
way through a pink-iced doughnut while typing on his computer. It struck her as strange due to  
the fact that he was never in work early, she was always in before him, in fact she couldn't  
ever recall a time when he had turned up before her.  
"Doggett?" She questioned with suspicion  
"Oh hi" He said with a smile  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I do work here you know" He said with sarcasm  
"I mean what are you doing here this early?"  
"Oh, I got a call from Skinner" He said, "I had left my car in the parking lot before we left  
and I parked it in Agent Krab's space by mistake"  
"So? Couldn't he use your bay?" Scully asked  
"Obviously not, he said he had to get the bus because he didn't have a bay"  
Scully shook her head and tutted before making her way over to her desk. She took a seat and  
opened her draw to collect her favourite pen. She pushed her hand into the draw with the   
expectation to feel the fountain pen but instead found her hand had drifted into something  
soggy and warm. With disgust and confusion she quickly whipped her hand out of the draw to find  
it covered with some kind of pinkish goo.  
"My treat" Doggett stated with a smile, she looked into the draw to see a little doughnut with  
pink icing on it. It certainly wasn't like Doggett to give his doughnuts away, she guessed he  
must have been in a good mood,  
"Thanks" She smiled with delight  
"You know what? I think we should go back to the island one day" He said  
"Go back?"  
"Yeah, But next time make sure we are prepaired" He said with a smile.  
"Yeah maybe" She said, "As long as Skinner doesn't expect us to get married"  
Doggett and Scully giggled,  
"I can't believe he thought that" Doggett said.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/table  
var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=1;yvSMU='http://edit.my.yahoo.com/config/send_webmesg?.target=saprior';yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 


End file.
